ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/April 13, 2012: New this week in theaters
New this week Teen Titans: The Movie | Five teenage superheroes journey in the mysterious world called Titan world to take a mission to get their powers back after their new villain Tron takes their powers away by stealing and destroying the power supply. He also destroyed the Titan Tower. While they are gone, they lead the Titan East to take over the world so that they could complete their mission. PG. Starring: Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong and Khary Payton. The Cabin in the Woods | A group of friends head to a cabin in the far reaches of the wilderness for some vacation fun, but they end up getting something completely different. R. Starring: Kristen Connolly, Chris Hemsworth and Anna Hutchison. Lockout | A man is wrongly convicted of conspiracy to commit espionage against the U.S. He’s offered his freedom if he can rescue the president’s daughter from a maximum-security space prison that’s been taken over by the inmates in a brutal riot. PG-13. Starring: Guy Pearce, Maggie Grace and Peter Stormare. The Three Stooges | While trying to save their childhood orphanage, Moe, Larry and Curly inadvertently stumble into a murder plot and wind up starring in a reality TV show. PG. Starring: Will Sasso, Sean Hayes and Chris Diamantopoulos. See the review in the print edition. Continuing American Reunion | All the “American Pie” characters are returning to East Great Falls for their high school reunion. In one long-overdue weekend, they will discover what has changed, who hasn’t and that time and distance can’t break the bonds of friendship. R. Starring: Jason Biggs, Alyson Hannigan and Chris Klein. Titanic 3D | Action-packed romance is set against the ill-fated maiden voyage of the R.M.S. Titanic; the pride and joy of the White Star Line and, at the time, the largest moving object ever built. She was the most luxurious liner of her era – the “ship of dreams” – which ultimately carried more than 1,500 people to their deaths in the ice cold waters of the North Atlantic in the early hours of April 15, 1912. PG-13. Starring: Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet and Billy Zane. Mirror Mirror | A fresh and funny retelling of Snow White, a princess in exile, and the evil queen who ruthlessly rules her captured kingdom. Seven courageous rebel dwarfs join forces with Snow White as she fights to reclaim her birthright and win her prince. PG. Starring: Julia Roberts, Lily Collins and Armie Hammer. Wrath of the Titans | Sequel to the 2010 remake, Perseus, who was born of a god but raised as a man, seeks revenge for the death his family at the hand of Hades, the vengeful god of the underworld. PG-13. Starring: Sam Worthington, Liam Neeson and Ralph Fiennes. The Hunger Games | Every year in the ruins of what was once North America, the Capitol of the nation of Panem forces each of its 12 districts to send a teenage boy and girl to compete in the Hunger Games. PG-13. Starring: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth. 21 Jump Street | When cops Schmidt and Jenko join the secret Jump Street unit, they use their youthful appearances to go undercover as high school students. They trade in their guns and badges for backpacks, and set out to shut down a dangerous drug ring. R. Starring: Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum and Brie Larson. A Thousand Words | After stretching the truth on a deal with a spiritual guru, literary agent Jack McCall finds a Bodhi tree on his property. Its appearance holds a valuable lesson on the consequences of every word we speak. PG-13. Starring: Eddie Murphy, Kerry Washington and Cliff Curtis. Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax | Ted, a young boy, strives to win the affection of the girl of his dreams and discovers the story of the Lorax. PG. Starring: Danny DeVito, Ed Helms and Zac Efron. Good Deeds | A successful, wealthy businessman, Wesley Deeds has always done what’s expected of him, whether it’s assuming the helm of his father’s company, tolerating his brother’s misbehavior at the office or planning to marry his beautiful but restless fiancée. PG-13. Starring: Tyler Perry, Thandie Newton and Gabrielle Union. Safe House | A rookie and a renegade agent try to stay alive long enough to determine who is trying to kill them. R. Starring: Denzel Washington, Ryan Reynolds and Vera Farmiga. Category:Blog posts